parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 9 Kayley Meets Garrett
(Dissolve forward in time to Garrett and the huns searching for Kayley. She is disguised, again with Ayden as the old man. She sneaks into the church. Garrett sees her and recognises who it is. He follows her in alone. As he comes up behind her, she turns and grabs his sword.) * Kayley: You! * (Kayley forces Garrett to the floor, holding him there with the tip of his sword at his chin.) * Garrett: Easy, easy--I just shaved this morning. * Kayley: Oh, really? You missed a spot. * Garrett: All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologise. * Kayley: For what? * (As Kayley lets down her guard for a split second, Garrett grabs the sword from her hands and turns it on her.) * Garrett: That, for example. * Kayley: You sneaky son of a-- * Garrett: Ah, ah, ah! Watch it--you're in a church. * (Kayley has picked up a staff with candles on top) * Kayley: Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky? * (Kayley swings the staff at Garrett, who blocks it with his sword. They fight.) * Garrett: (Between Kayley's swings) Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man! * Kayley: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. * Garrett: That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? * Kayley: No. This is. * (Kaley swings one end of the staff at Garrett's crotch. Garrett blocks it with his sword. She quickly hits him in the face with the other end of the staff. He shakes it off.) * Garrett: Touche! * (Ayden flies all around Garrett's head to distract him.) * Garrett: I didn't know you had a bird. * Kayley: Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers. * (The fighting has subsided.) * Garrett: Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Garrett. It means "sun god." And you are? * Kayley: Is this an interrogation? * Garrett: It's called an introduction. * Kayley: You're not arresting me? * Garrett: Not as long as you're in here. I can't. * Kayley: You're not at all like the other soldiers. * Garrett: Thank you. * Kayley: So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want? * Garrett: I'd settle for your name. * Kayley: Kayley. * Garrett: It's beautiful. Much better than Garrett, anyway. * (As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Shan Yu and the huns approaching.) * Shan Yu: Good work, Garrett! Now, arrest her. * (Garrett still has his back to Shan Yu.) * Garrett: (Whispering to Kayley) Claim sanctuary. * (Kayley looks at Garrett oddly.) * Garrett: Say it! * Kayley: You tricked me! * Shan Yu: I'm waiting, Garrett. * Garrett: I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. * Shan Yu: Then drag her outside at-- * (King Arthur has entered) * King Arthur: Shan Yu! You will not touch her! (To Kayley, whom he as approached) Don't worry. Shan Yu learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church.) * (Shan Yu and the huns turn to leave. Shan Yu ducks around a pillar and doubles back. As the remainder of the people have passed, Shan Yu jumps out, grabs Kayley's arm and twists it behind her. He whispers into her ear.) * Shan Yu: You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and knights don't do well inside stone walls. * (He pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling Kayley's hair.) * Kayley: What are you doing? * Shan Yu: I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck. * (Shan Yu caresses Kayley's neck, but she pulls away.) * Kayley: I know what you were imagining. * Shan Yu: Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. (He begins to leave.) You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine! * (Shan Yu exits, pulling the door shut behind him. Kayley rushes over to another door, only to find the huns outside.) * Hun 1: Shan Yu's orders! Post a hun at every door. * (Kayley slams it shut. Ayden comes back to her.) * Kayley: Don't worry, Ayden--if Shan Yu thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong. * King Arthur: Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Shan Yu's anger further. * Kayley: You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then... (she sighs.) What do they have against people who are different, anyway? * King Arthur: You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. * Kayley: No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. * King Arthur: Perhaps there's someone in here who can. * (King Arthur gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Kayley moves into the church.) Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes